In general, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be driven by one or more electric drive motors. The electric motors may be controlled for example by a motor controller and/or a flight controller of the unmanned aerial vehicle. The unmanned aerial vehicle may include a flight controller that is configured to navigate the unmanned aerial vehicle at least temporarily autonomously, e.g., without a user input associated with a flight path, a destination point, etc. The one or more electric drive motors of an unmanned aerial vehicle may be configured to allow hovering of the unmanned aerial vehicle as well as rotating around the z-axis and moving along the spatial directions.